A Thing You Can't Do Because Your Young Oneshot
by levi97100
Summary: Anna has been sad for the last few day's so Homra decide's to help cheer her up by getting Mikoto to take her out on a Date. Sorry for short summary.


[K] Anime.

A Thing You Can't Do Because Your To Young! (One Shot)  
Summary. Anna has been sad for the last few day's so Homra decide's to help cheer her up by getting Mikoto to take her on a little date. Anna X Mikoto. No Yaoi!

Disclaimer: I do not own K Project Anime.

There may be SPOILERS from the anime and or the side manga's I don't know yet so read at your own risk you have be Warned!.

I decided to make this because I love the anime and the movie's coming soon so i'm hoping they will bring back Mikoto he's a really cool character and I love the pairing of him and anna it reminds me of Sesshomaru and Rin from Inuyasha my favorite anime so I wanted to write about this awsome pairing.

Okay here we go i hope you enjoy!

The story starts off with Anna sitting on the couch alone looking at the wall spaceing out the room is empty and dark until the door slams open with Misaki Yata with his skate board in his right hand he comes over to Anna and grabs her hand and starts pulling her outside.

W-What are you doing Anna asked why she's being pulled outside.

I'm taking you outside and to Mikoto. Yata said.

Why and why are you dragging me?

Yata let go of Anna's hand.

Sorry I didn't meen to hurt you or anything i'm just worried about you we all are so we just want to cheer you up a bit that's why i'm taking you to Mikoto Yata said.

Anna made a little shocked face.

But why are you worried i'm fine Anna Said with a face like really please don't worry.

Yata look at her with a i'm not buying it face and just shook his head.

Because you've been not wanting to go anywhere and you haven't even really talk to us so something has to be bothering you even Mikoto thinks you've been acting strange.

Anna just looks down.

Look we are here Yata said.

Anna looks up to see they are standing up on a building that over looks the city she looks around then she sees Mikoto standing near the edge with a cigarette in his mouth Anna just sees his beautiful red then snaping her out of her spaceing mikoto turns to her and puts his hand out.

Come Anna! Mikoto said with his hand still out.

Anna just nods and goes over to him and grabs his hand.

Anna hang on tight Mikoto said as he puts the cigarette out on his boot.

Yes Anna said then grabs his arm and grips it harder.

Here we go Mikoto said then he jumped off the edge and used his flames to stop his and Annas fall they land on the ground with out a problem then they start to walk down a main street in the city.

Good they left just as plan Yata said.

Rikio Kamamoto walks up behind Yata from the shadows Cool now all we have to do is make sure everything goes as plan then it should make Anna happy Kamamoto said.

From the other shadows Izumo Kusanagi walks out.

This is never going to work Kusanagi said with a face like this is stupid why am i here.

Why not I think it's a good plan Yata said with a I just know it's going to work face.

I don't know won't Mikoto be really mad if he find's out what we are planing Kamamoto said with a face like i dont want to die.

No he won't be mad if everthing works as planned Yata said.

Okay then let's get this started Kusanagi said.

Back to Mikoto and Anna.

Mikoto's just thinking to himself why am I even here right now and how the hell did I let that damn Yata talk me in to coming out here.

He starts to think of 2 hours ago he was just laying on the couch when he heared Yata talking to Kusanagi about Anna seeming sad and how he wanted to make her happy some how and about how he was planing something to make her happy when she woke up from her nap when they went over to where Mikoto was laying and asked him if he would help them after about 15 minutes of Yata begging Mikoto to help and Kusanagi laughing at yata on his knees begging Mikoto finally said yes just to shut them up then they just told him to take Anna for a walk in the city he knew they where planning something but he didn't want to ask cause he thought they would never leave him alone if he asked.

End of flash back.

He looks at Anna who has not said a word since they started walking down the street he stops making Anna stop and look up at him.

M-Mikoto? asked Anna.

Anna what's wrong why are you not talking Mikoto asked with a mad yet worried look.

It's nothing i just ha- before Anna could say the rest she got cut off by a big boom sound in the sky.

Mikoto and Anna look up at the sky to big balls of fire spelling Homra in the sky with loud booms going off from the fire balls blowing up.

Now to what yata and Kusanagi and Kamamoto are doing.

Yata is blasting fire balls into the sky with Kamamoto on a tall building in the middle of the city.

As Kusanagi sends sakura pedals down from the buildings near Mikoto and Anna.

Is it working? asked Yata.

I think Mikoto is smirking and shaking is head and Anna seems to be kinda smiling Kusanagi said with a smile on his face.

Yeah we did it Kamamoto said smiling.

See I told you it would work Yata said with a relieved face.

He starts to think to himself Wow it really worked hell yeah.

Now back to Mikoto and Anna.

Those dumbasses so that's what they were planning Mikoto said with a smirk.

Anna just looks up and is amazed.

Wow so much red it's beautiful Anna said kinda smiling.

After that they went back to the Homra bar but nobody was there it was just Mikoto and Anna.

Where is everybody? asked Mikoto.

Anna just shook her head.

Now Anna now that everbody's gone and it's just us tell me what's been wrong with you lately? asked Mikoto with a look like just tell me the truth already.

It's just I had a bad dream the other day Anna said not looking at Mikoto.

What was it about Mikoto said with a slight worried face.

It was about Tatara Totsuka he was in my dream a-and he was alive we was playing t-then h-he was gone just like that Anna said with tears in her eyes and out of breath.

Mikoto was shocked he didn't know it's been this bad on her when Tatara Totsuka was alive he was really close to Anna and everyone in Homra but he died on Anna's Birthday that day of all days her special day.

It's going to be okay he will always watch over you and everbody in homra Anna so don't be sad Mikoto said with a very solf voice.

Anna shook her head.

I-it's not going to be okay because that wasn't the worst part of the dream Anna said now crying her eyes out.

Okay tell me what was the worst part Mikoto said with a pained face seeing Anna cry like this was really getting to him he could do nothing for her at the moment but just listen.

I-I turned t-to where you was standing and then you were gone to Anna said crying and out of breath.

I was all alone again without your red I felt I would never see you again I was scared but it was just a dream so I wanted to at least not worry everbody with it.

Mikoto just hugged her.

It's okay Anna please don't cry anymore i'm not going anywhere i'll always be with you I promise Mikoto said with a tear in his eye.

No blood no bone no ash Mikoto said.

The he Repeated it this time Anna said it with him no blood no bone no ash.

Anna you can sleep in my room untill you feel ready to go back to your room Mikoto said softly.

Anna only noded cause she still felt like crying.

M-mikoto can I ask a selffish reqruest Anna said.

Yes Mikoto said.

C-can I k-kiss you Anna said blushing with tear's still in her eyes.

Your to young to kiss me Mikoto said plainly.

Anna just noded.

But! Mikoto said with a smirk.

Now back to Yata and the rest of Homra.

Do you think they liked their little date Said Yata with a smile as he and the rest of Homra Walk for the Homra bar.

I would think they both looked like it said Kusanagi with his arms behind his head.

Hell yeah Yata you final made a smart plan for once Kamamoto said laughing.

Oh shut up fatass i'm always coming up with good plans Yata said laughing to.

Okay okay whatever you say man Kamamoto said.

So when are you guys going to tell us what you three did for the king and our princess said Shouhei Akagi.

Yeah I want to know to said Saburouta Bandou.

We will tell you all about it when we get to the bar in just I couple more steps said Yata.

When they walked in what they see is Mikoto leaned down Kissing Anna on the lips.

Everybodys stunned.

You may be to young to kiss but i'm not said Mikoto with a big Smirk on his face.

And Anna face is beat red from embarrassment with a big smile.

Mikoto looked to the side and now can see everybody standing there with there mouths open from shock and stunned he looks at them with a look that says say one word and you all die.

He steps in front of them so Anna does not see them.

Anna lets go to bed it's getting late Mikoto said in a very soft and nice voice.

Anna can't speak because she is still in shock and embarrassment from the kiss so she just nods and grabs his hand.

Then they go up the stairs.

Did I just see what I think I did Yata said.

I didn't see anything said Kusanagi and Kamamoto at the same time.

Now who wants a drink said Kusanagi with a big smile on his face.

Everbody said I do at the same time.

Yata thought to himself Wow my plan worked better then I thought it would.

Yata then walks over to the bar.

Well good night Homras King and Little Princess.

Then everybody started saying No Blood No Bone No ash!.

END.

That's it my first ever fan fiction my first ever time writing a story tell me how it is did I do good or what ? I want you to tell me what you think if you liked it or didn't I'm still new so I hope to get better I plan to make more stories I don't know when I guess just if people really like this then ill make more soon and if nobody likes this then ill get to making a new story when I feel like it :) I had a lot of fun and I'm glad I got it done before the new movie comes out I made this story in 6 hours no joke I spent the last 6 hours working on this so I'm happy with the way it turned out it could have been a lot worse :( but at least I hope everyone feels that they didn't waste their time . Thank you for reading.

Date:(5/19/2014).

Well bye Until Next Time.


End file.
